


That summer was actually hurting like a motherf*****

by OliveTheHobbit



Series: Phandom Fic Fests [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben&Jerry's Ice Cream, Beta Phil Lester, Cramps, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Headaches, M/M, Omega Dan Howell, Phandom Fic Fest Summer (Blank!) Flash Fest, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Retail, Summer (Blank!) Flash Fest, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Incredibly hot summer. London. Omega Dan with cramps. Retail job. Being unable to quit it cause they were still too poor.Like sucks, but Phil is a wonderful partner.Written for the https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com Flash Fast Summer _____





	That summer was actually hurting like a motherf*****

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I am actually trying to finish it rn. I don't even know if it will work since is already 23:53pm were I live and I hate time zones.
> 
> Anyway, continuing the cute au I created in the last Flash Fic one.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it :3

It was hot that day. Extremely.

 

And for Dan, it was even worse.

 

He was in heat.

 

Ok, not a normal heat. It was a suppressed one since Dan started taking those meds, since the May incident, in which because of a desperate heat, he completely forgot about condoms and even his birth control. If Phil were an alpha, it would be 100% pregnancy confirmed. Since he wasn't, they were safe this time.

 

But no, now he was not feeling his body desperate for sexual relieve, producing slick and making his mind go crazy. And even though it may sound awful in a hot summer like that one was, at least he had paid leaves for heat.

 

Now, he was stuck behind a counter, forcing himself to not look grumpy to the clients cause he just couldn't get another word from his boss and feeling horrible cramps in the bottom of his belly.

 

It was too warm to ignore this or the slight headache that he was developing. He wanted to go home.

 

He waited till the next row of clients finally left to sneak up his phone and send a message to Phil.

 

From: Dan

To: Philly <3

 

im dying

 

From: Phil

To: Danny Boy >3

 

What happened?

 

From: Dan

To: Philly <3

 

its  just to warm today and im having cramps and headache and i still have 4 more hours of work today please euthanize me

 

From: Phil

To: Danny Boy >3

 

Awwn baby, that's awful :(((((

 

From: Dan

To: Philly <3

 

i know we re not ready to have a baby but do i really need to take this shit?

i could be at home with you today

 

From: Phil

To: Danny Boy >3

 

I wish you here with me too. Do you want me to go see you?

 

From: Dan

To: Philly <3

 

nah my lunchtime was long ago and my boss is going to fucking fire me if i seem to not be working for a second

i need to stop messaging btw

back to my horrible store clerk life

tell to our grandchild how i died for working in FocusTM

make them sue the company so our family legacy will be rich

 

From: Phil

To: Danny Boy >3

 

Daniel Howell, go back to work before you actually get fired :P Love you <3

 

From: Dan

To: Philly <3

 

love you too

 

 

Daniel hid his phone on his trousers again and went back to that torture.

 

 

Hours later he was finally free. Even the tube ride home was almost unbearable. His cramps were less worse, but in compensation his headache was awful now. He was literally counting numbers in French inside his head to distract himself, getting lost with the calculations that were necessary after 60. French people were weird.

 

He was weirder though, since he started counting out loud, suddenly. Ugh. Reasons why Dan was a fail, a list that never seem to end.

 

The time for the next torture came. The stairs. The 40 something stairs he needed to drag himself on to finally get home.

 

When he finally did, he was gasping for air, like a poor brachycephalic dog. He opened the door and ran to the sofa, laying down while his whole body curled up in a small ball of pain and heat. 

 

He woke up he didn't know how much later, but he was feeling incredibly better. 

 

He quickly noticed why. 

 

His clothes were off, and he was only in his briefs, there was a cold packet of peas on his belly and a cold cloth on his head, and his tiny little fan was blowing on his face, supported by a chair. Phil. 

 

That wonderful angel he called partner came from the kitchen, bringing a Ben&Jerry's ice cream pot and an icy cup of water. 

 

"You were literally overheating when you came home. I was worried I had to take you to the hospital." he explained, passing the ice cream to Dan. 

 

"When did you bought this? Weren't we like, short of money for sweets and stuff this month?" Dan asked, while quickly opening the pot and sticking his spoon inside. 

 

"Yeah, but... You were in need of it. I also bought you some cramps medicine, and one for your headache." 

 

Dan could only sigh, happily. Never in his life he thought he was worth a mate like this.  

 

"Thank you. For everything." he whispered. 

 

"I'm just taking care of the future father of my children, huh." Phil joked. 

 

Dan also laughed, but afraidly added: 

 

"Not while I'm working on retail."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaa, leave me comments and kudos if ya want and have a nice day!


End file.
